Danny Phantom: The Wrath Of Evil
by cetrix
Summary: Danny tries to save Tucker from one Villain, tries to stop a battle between two other villains, save the world from another villain, and has a little rematch with his Ultimate Enemy. sequel to Master of Evil, Vengeance, and Overshadowed.
1. Prolouge

Deep within the Ghost zone, Clockwork was trying to figure out what was happening. Lately he has been incapable to maniter the time stream.

"Having a little trouble Clockwork," Anubis said flying in, "can't say I'm surprised." Anubis had overshadowed Tucker and has been slowly regaining power.

"Anubis," Clock Work said shocked, 'It can't be."

"You betrayed me Clockwork," Anubis said as he landed in front of him, "I know it was you who tipped of Ra about my plans."

"I saw the future you were looking to create," Clockwork responded, "I couldn't let it happen."

"Well you only delayed the inevitable, and now everything you tried to prevent is happening."

"No," Clockwork said in disbelief.

"Yes, the Great War between humans and ghosts is about to begin."

"I won't let it happen," Clockwork said while getting ready to fight, "I will stop you."

"You," Anubis laughed, "Haven't you wondered why you can't view the time stream, why you can no longer use your powers." Clockwork then really became concerned as Anubis continued to walk towards him. "It's because I have been disrupting your abilities, and now you will pay for your betrayal. I created you and now I will destroy you." Anubis then fired a beam of electricity, completely destroying Clockworks Tower.

Then a badly damaged Fenton Thermis fell out of the smoke and hit one of the floating pieces of land. It broke open on impact, and released Dan Phantom, the alternate future version of Danny Phantom. "Free at last," He said as he flew away, "now, revenge will be mine, hahahaha."

Author's Note: There's chapter 1, Dan Phantom is back. Much more to come, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Danny Phantom, nor do I own Anubis, Ra, Venom, or Carnage. The story is mine, and the villain Cenan Moltrov is also mine.


	2. A Lead

Danny and Sam was getting back from school, Danny was still angry about what's been happening lately.

"Danny," Sam said to him, "you need to calm down."

"I can't Sam," Danny quickly responded, "Venom is on the loose, Anubis has Tucker and the crystal, and our teacher is a some kind of super human who is obviously not one of the good guys."

"Look Danny, don't you think it's odd how Anubis hasn't returned with an army yet, I mean he had plenty of time to do so."

"Yeah, I wonder what the heck he's doing."

"What if he doesn't have the crystal," Sam asked trying to piece everything together, "or at least not the real one."

"If so then there is only one person who knows were the real one is."

Danny and Sam rushed back to the house, "Are you sure about this Danny."

"Yes, I Anubis as a fake crystal, then Plasmius must know were the real one is." They both ran into the kitchen, but were cut off by Jack Fenton.

"Hey kids what's the rush," he asked the two of them, "just wanted to let you know that we have checked up to a hundred miles of the ghost zone and haven't found Tucker yet." Danny and Sam didn't respond to him. "You're not going to say anything, fine then I'll just keep on talking. I heard Cenan Moltrov is your new teacher, you know we were good friends once."

"Really," Danny said in shock.

"Oh yes, back in High School. He was Vlad's best friend."

"What!"

"Yes, in fact Cenan is the one who cured Vlad of his original case of ecto acne, yep they were good friends andI heard they still are."

Danny and Sam then left the room. "So let's just talk to Plasmius and get it over with," Sam said getting impatient.

"Wait, didn't you here my dad," Danny asked Sam, "If Vlad and Cenan are friends, and Cenan is an expert on Anubis then maybe he has the crystal."

"You think so."

"Yeah Sam, I'm surprised you didn't think of that, you're usually quick with these things."

"Well I haven't really been thinking straight since my Anubis episode, but you think Cenan has the crystal."

"It's better than letting Plasmius out of the thermis."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Annubis was bolting around the ghost zone, "Come on, were is Vlad's portal. I have been looking for hours and WOULD YOU QUIT FOLLOWING ME."

"Would you be my friend."

"For the 100th time no, now leave me alone," Anubis blasted the ghost away and then took of.

Author's note: There's Chapter 2. Please review.


	3. The Spectator

The next day, Danny and Sam was near the end of the school day. Danny went to talk to Cenan Moltrov.

"About time you started putting the puzzle together Fenton," Cenan said as Danny walked in to his office.

"Where's the crystal," Danny said walking up to Cenan's desk, "I know you have it."

"Of course," Cenan responded, "but I'm not going to give it to you."

"Look, I need that crystal-"

"No you don't," Cenan interupted, "you see Anubis is the only one who can use the crystal. Besides you should be thanking me."

"For what."

"For tricking Anubis into thinking that Venom had the real crystal. You see I'm sort of a spectator, watching from the sidelines and making sure that the odds are even. I haven't done anything to harm you or friends, when I act it's to make sure that the scale is balanced."

"I know that you're up to something Cenan."

"Do you have anything to support that theory, Phantom"

With that last statement, Danny decided to leave the room and meet up with Sam. "Well," Sam asked Danny.

"He has the crystal," Danny answered, "but he's not going to do anything, at least not anytime soon."

Right then they heard screams coming from outside. They ran out saw that the area was a mess, "Something smells like Venom. I'm going Ghost."

Danny then went to what was really causing the destruction, "You're not Venom."

"No, I'm Carnage," Carnage then attacked Danny and threw in across the school yard, "but when you see Venom, tell him that I'm looking for him. hahahahaha." Carnage then disapeared.

Danny turned back into a human, "Great, now there's two of them."

Author's Note: There's chapter three. Please Review. What do you think about Cenan Moltrov, good or evil.


	4. More Bad News

"There's two of them," Sam asked as the two of them made their way home from school.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "It must of been that goo that broke off of Venom when he was fighting Anubis."

"But how did it get that size."

"I don't know, but it's not as big as Venom," Danny explained as they reached his house, "But it's faster, much faster than Venom. I don't think it's has strong as Venom either."

"Did it have a name," Sam asked as Danny went up to his front door.

"It said it's name was Carnage," Danny answered while opening the door, "Well, see you tomorrow."

After Danny walked into the house, he realized that no one else was there. When went to the stairs he heard something down in the lab. He went down and saw Venom snooping around the place.

"Looking for something," Danny said as he went ghost.

"I don't have time to deal with you today Phantom," Venom responded, "I must find my other."

"Your other," Danny asked.

"My other, the piece that broke off of me," Venom answered.

"You mean Carnage," Danny said, "I saw him just about an hour ago."

"Impossible, unless," Venom said, "Unless it has taken a human host."

"Human host, what are you talking about."

"The sympiote known as Carnage must be destroyed," Venom then flew out of the building. Danny then followed and cut him off.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Carnage is unstable, unless I reabsorb him, he will completely lose control. He will self destruct into several hundred sympiotes, then the entire world will be infected."

"Why do you care," Danny asked confused, "Why do you care about this planet."

"I would rather this planet stay clear of competition, since Anubis and the other you are in the Ghost Zone."

"Other me," Danny asked.

"The big ghost with a D on his chest just like yours," Venom explained, "He said he was some kind of alternate timeline version of you. Now out of my way." Venom then knocked Danny aside and took off, Danny didn't bother following.

"Dan Phantom is free," Danny said to himself, "But how...CLOCKWORK." Danny then went into the spectrum speeder and went into the Ghost Zone.

Author's Note: There's chapter 4, sorry it took a little longer than usual I had a mental block for a while. Please Review.


	5. The Bigger Threat

After severaal hours, Danny reached what was left of Clockwork's tower. Danny realized that there was a ghost shield around the remains of the tower, which was just the very bottom of the tower, so he changed back into a human and entered. "Clockwork," Danny shouted as entered the tower.

"Welcome back Phantom," Clockwork said badly beat up and in front of the time viewer, "about time you decided to come here."

"What happened to you," Danny said after seeing how beat up he was.

"Anubis," Clockwork responded, "thousands of years ago, Anubis created me to give him an edge against Ra. But when I saw the future Anubis was looking to create, I had to stop it."

"So you betrayed Anubis," Danny said.

"Yes, but it appears that my efforts were futile, for Anubis has returned. He came here to punish me for my betrayal. Rather than destroy me, he took away my powers and left me here to watch has the future I tried to prevent come to pass."

"Dan Phantom, the evil version of me, is loose."

"What, he must have gotten free when Anubis blew the tower up. That with the the War, this may truley be the end."

"Wait, war, what war?"

"The second great war between ghots and humans."

"This is unbelievable, what is the bad guy olympics," Danny said, "We have Venom, Carnage, Anubis, Dan Phantom, and Cenan Moltrov."

"Moltrov," Clockwork said shocked.

"Yeah."

"It all makes sense now, I knew theat Anubis was on the ghost side of the war but I couldn't figure out who was on the human side."

"What are you talking about."

"What ever Cenan Moltrov told you is a lie," Clockwork said to Danny, "before Anubis became pure energy, he was human. When he died he was sent to the ghost zone but they didn't want him, so they tried to send him back to the human world. He went only half way and discovered a way to live as pure energy. He then destroyed Osiris and began his war against Ra, but before he was Anubis he was a human named Kaleck Moltrov."

"WHAT," Danny shouted in complete shock, 'Kaleck Moltrov."

"Yes," Clockwork said, "Cenan Moltrov has the basic powers as Anubis does only much weaker, and the mind control powers, he's basicaly the human son of Anubis."

"And he has the crystal, but he said no one can use the crystal except Anubis."

"Which is true for now, once Cenan becomes powerful enough he to will become pure energy and will be able to use the crystal."

"But Anubis didn't seem to recognize him."

"Anubis hasn't seen Cenan in thousands of years, that and the fact that Cenan has been reicarnating himself for all that time, I doubt that Anubis would recognize him right away. I even doubt Anubis remembers his human name."

"Cenan said that he was a spectator," Danny said still rather confused, "and that he acts only to benefit both sides."

"Which in some way is true," Clockwork responded, "but once he grows powerful enough he will join the fight and by then, everyone else will be weakened by the fighting."

"So what do I do."

"Isn't that obvious," Clockwork answered, "I know you have personal issues with Anubis, Dan Phantom, and this Venom and Carnage but right now, Cenan Moltrov is the bigger threat and you must stop him before it's to late."

Author's Note: There's chapter 5, things are starting to get interesting. Please review.

Alternate Title: Just so you know, The Wrath Of Evil was not my first title Idea for this story. It was oringinaly The War Of Evil, I'm still on the fence about that so please review and tell me if I should change it back. 3 reviews telling me to change the Title back to War of Evil will convince me to do so.


	6. Carnage Strikes

Danny left the ghost zone and tried to get out of the house, but was cut off by Jazz. "Out of the way Jazz," Danny said trying to get around her, "I haft to get Sam and get to the school." He managed to get by her and ran out the door, what was surprising was that Jazz didn't say a word. Danny then went ghost and flew off, at that moment Jazz was engulfed by the red symbiote and became Carnage. Carnage then followed Danny from far behind.

Danny picked up Sam at her house, literaly, and went towards the school. "How exactly are you going to get the crystal," Sam asked Danny.

"Lancer always stays late," Danny answered, "so we tell him we left something i Cenan's office and need to get it."

"Two things," Sam said, "one, what makes you think that Cenan would leave the crystal in his office and two, can't you just go in there and take it with you ghost powers."

"We can't be the only ones who knows that Cenan has the crystal," Danny responded as they landed near the school, "so Anubis or someone would try to steal it from him, but they will asume that he wouldn't be dumb enough to leave the crystal in one spot. So they will go after him, and I'm certain he would've prepared for a ghost trying to steal the crystal." Danny changed back into a human and went towards the school.

When they got there they saw a huge group of people, and realized that it was Friday. "Tonight is the all night pep rally," Danny said as they approched the football field, "then it's firday already."

"Yes it is Fenton," Cenan said walking up to them, "nice of you to come, please enjoy the rally." Danny noticed that he was carrying the crystal.

"Now what genius," Sam asked after Cenan walked away.

"I'm all out of Ideas," Danny answered, "how powerful do you think he is."

"I don't know," Sam said looking at the crowd, "but here, I don't think you should risk it."

Just moments later, Carnage came up and hit Danny from behind. Danny went flying into the middle of the football field. "Hey Fenterd," Dash said picking up Danny, "you just ruined my part of the pep rally, now I've got to pound you."

"Allow me," Carnage said jumping into the field. The entire crowd then scattered screaming.

"I going gho..." Danny stopped and looked around, "can't go ghost, there's to many people here and no place to hide."

"Awww, a little self-consience are we hahaha," Carnage said before he attacked again, "now die Fenton."

Carnge punched Danny and threw him across the field. Dash and a few other students were watching while hidding in the stands, "Man, Fenton is toast."

"Now then," Carnage said picking up the battered Danny, "how would you like to die? Would you like to be beaten down, blasted apart, or have your head bitten off."

"Anything but the head thing sounds please," Danny said as Carnage prepared to finish him off. At that instant, Venom showed up and blasted Carnage all the way into the scoreboard. "You're helping me."

"No, that was a accident," Venom responded, "I'm here for Carnage, but I will always have time for this." Venom picked up and threw Danny clear over the school. No longer in the open Danny went ghost and flew towards the field.

"Venom," Carnage said while jumping down from the now damaged scoreboard, "I have been waiting for you to show up."

"Like wise," Venom responded. Carnage and Venon then charged at each other, they both jumped up and fired ghost rays at the same time, sending both of them flying.

"Come now Venom is that the best you can do."

"Hardly."

Author's Note: There's chapter 6, please review. Up next Venom vs. Carnage.


	7. A Truce

After almost a day of searching, Anubis finally found Plasmius' Portal. Anubis then entered Vlad's lab, which was still a mess from the battle between Vlad, Danny, and Venom, and began to search the place for the crystal.

Meanwhile, Venom and Carnage continued their fight on the football field. Venom was more powerful then Carnage, and Carnage was faster. As they continued to fight, they seemed to do more damage to everything around them. Danny was watching the fight from above, he saw how much damage that the two of them were causing.

"I haft to stop them before they destroy everything," Danny said while trying to get betwenn them, that only resulted with him flying over and hitting the wall next to Sam.

"That seemed pointless," Sam said as Danny got up, "I mean at this point, aren't we better off letting them destroy each other."

"Maybe," Danny responded, "but they will sooner destroy the entire city before then."

"They both want to absorb each other right," Sam asked.

"Right."

"Then make sure that one loses."

"Which one," Danny asked.

"I think you should help Venom," Sam said.

"What," Danny responded in shock, "after everything he did."

"What is Venom planning," Sam said to Danny, "he wants the crystal. Do you have any idea what Carnage wants."

"Go with the evil I know," Danny said.

"Exactly."

Venom coninued firing ghost rays at Carnage but kept missing. Carnage was not strong enough to fight Venom head on, so had to resort to his incredible speed. Carnage's instability was beginning to show as the battle went on. As Venom's goo was smooth, Carnage symbiote goo was spiking out, a bunch of gooy tenticles was always coming out of his body. It became clear to Danny that what Venom said about Carnage was true, he was very unstable and had to be stopped.

As Carnage dogged one of Venom's attacks, he was hit by one of Danny's ghost ray's. Carnage fell to the floor but quickly recovered. "stay out of this Phantom," Venom said annoyed, "this is my fight."

"And you're really doing a great job in wearing yourself out," Danny said to Venom, "look, you want to reabsorb him and I want to make sure Carnage doesn't explode and create millions of them. So let me help you with this slimy situation. Wow, that's the first witty banter since before I first fought Anubis."

"Fine," Venom said reluctantly, "but this doesn't change a thing, after today we will still be enemies."

"Deal," Danny said as they both attacked Carnage. The two of them combined was too much for Carnage, he was completely overpowered by them. As Carnage fell at the end of the field, Danny used his ghostly wail to finish him off. The ghostly wail forced the Carnage symbiote off of Jazz.

"JAZZ," Danny shouted when he saw that Jazz was the host. Venom then absorbed the Carnage symbiote. Danny went up to Jazz, "Are you ok."

"I think so," Jazz said, "what happened."

"Long story," Danny responded.

"Yes," Venom said after absorbing Carnage, "Carnage is no more, and now." Danny prepared to fight, but Venom just flew away.

"Wait," Danny said confused, "you're not going to fight me."

"I said after today we will still be enemies," Venom said, "not right after the battle." Venom then took off, Danny was releived.

Meanwhile, Sam had ventured away from the battle and began snooping around Cenan's office. She was looking for anything that would suggest what Cenan was planning.

"Looking for something Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer said from behind.

"It's only you," Sam said before she noticed that his eyes were glowing and Cenan was right behind him, "YOU...can-"

"Just as my father, Anubis, can enslave ghosts," Cenan said, "I can enslave humans."

"No," Sam said stumpling back, "You can... wait, Anubis is your father."

"Danny didn't tell you that after his visit with Clockwork."

"No he forgot that part."

"My ability to enslave humans might not work on a strong minded person like yourself, but when my powers reach their peak they will."

"Though I kind of flattered with the strong mind complement," Sam responded, "you won't get away with this."

"I already did Sam," Cenan responded, "your friend should've destroyed me when my powers were at their weakest, hahahaha."

Author's Note: There's chapter 7, please review. Carnage has been defeated, one down, many more to go. I know that I haven't done anything with Dan Phantom, The Ultimate Enemy, but he will come in somewhere in the next 5 chapters.

Up Next: discover the full scope of Cenan's powers.


	8. Cenan's Plan

"You're not going to go after him," Jazz asked after Venom left.

"No," Danny answered, "he held his end of the bargain. How long was Carnaged using you as a host?"

"Since the night Anubis got away in Tucker's body," Jazz said, "everything since then was like a dream."

"Well I'd better go met up with Sam," Danny said, "and figure out some way to get the crystal from Cenan."

Danny looked all over the place but couldn't find Sam anywhere. He then decided to look around the school, he was flying through the walls of the classrooms before he hit a ghost shield. As he expected, the shield was protecting Cenan's classroom. Danny changed back into a human and entered the room. He saw a letter on the desk adressed to Danny Phantom, he opened it,

Phantom,

If you're looking for your friend, you won't find her anywhere. If you would like to see her again, well just stay out of my way.

"Sam," Danny said to himself, "CENAN."

Meanwhile, Sam woke up and realized she was on a small cruise ship. "What's going on," She asked waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh, you're awake," Cenan said walking in to the room, "you kind of dozed off on us there."

"Where am I," Sam asked.

"Somewhere in the atlantic," Cenan answered.

"How did you afford this," Sam asked looking around.

"You will be surprised at what you can buy when a couple of rich people are under your control."

"Where are we going."

"More questions," Cenan said sitting down, "we are going to the one place where I can become pure energy, just like Anubis."

"Egypt," Sam said finally putting the puzzle together.

"Correct, and once I become pure energy, I will go to the ghost pyramid and obtain the Power Of Anubis."

"Then you will enslave all the humans."

"Yes, then the great war between ghosts and humans will begin. On one side we have Anubis and his ghost army and on the other side, I will have an army of humans."

"Sounds like an easy win for the ghosts," Sam said mocking Cenan's plan.

"True, but I will give some of my powers to the humans, enough to destroy the ghosts but not enough that they will resist me."

"But in war there are casualties," Sam said concerned, "haven't you stop to think how many people will be killed in this war."

"Yes," Cenan responded, "millions of casualties, but as long as I win, I don't care."

"You won't get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me, your little half ghost friend," Cenan asked.

"So you can read peoples minds and move things by thinking it, Danny can do many other things."

"Did I forget to mention that my powers also act as an Ecto Disrupter, rendering any ghost I fight powerless," Cenan said standing up, "So bring on the ghost boy."

Author's Note: There's chapter 8, please review. much more to come.


	9. Locating Sam

Danny rushed home and met up with Jazz. "Sam's gone," he said.

"What do mean she's gone," Jazz asked in response.

"Cenan has her," Danny said, "and I have absolutely no idea where they are."

"Alright, lets think about this. What is Cenan planning."

"I think he will try to harness the power of the crystal, but only Anubis can do that at this point. Cenan will need to find away to become pure energy, like Anubis."

"Where would he learn to become pure energy," Jazz asked.

"I don't know," Danny answered, "problably the same place Anubis became pure energy, but I don't know where Anubis did it."

"Well, what do you know about Anubis."

"He wants to enslave all ghosts, take over the world, destroy everything then rebuild."

"That's what he's planning," Jazz said, "what do you actually know about him."

"He was at one point human, he was known as the ancient egyptian god of embl-" Danny stopped himself, "that's it, Egypt, Cenan is going to Egypt."

"Alright," Jazz said putting everything together, "he'll likely go to temple or pyramid dedicated to Anubis, let me do some research on the net and see what I can find."

"Don't bother," Danny said, "I know where to go."

"How."

"When Anubis overshadowed me, he went to Egypt to look for the crystal. I don't know which temple it is but I have a short list."

"Wait," Jazz said when Danny tried to fly away, "how is Cenan getting there, he'll need a ship, a plan, or something."

"You're right," Danny responded, "if I can find him before he gets to Egypt, I won't run the risk of being to late."

"Give me a moment," Jazz said while surfing the internet, trying to get information.

"I wish Tucker was here," Danny said, "he would figure this out easily. What's that beeping." A beeping sound came from a computer on the other side of the lab."

"That's the tracker," Jazz said, "remember, Mom and Dad placed tracking devices in all the equipment after Anubis stole everything."

Danny looked at the screen and saw that a dot was in the Atlantic ocean. It was near Africa but was a distance from Egypt.

"Does Sam have something from this lab," Jazz asked when she saw the screen.

"I think she does," Danny said relieved, "now we know where to find them."

"Here," Jazz gave Danny a portable tracker. Danny then took off and flew as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Anubis has been tearing Vlad's entire house upside down and found nothing. "This is pointless," Anubis said agitated, "If Plasmius had the crystal I would've found it by now."

"Would you be my friend," Klemper said with the annoying voice he uses. Anubis grabbed Klemper by the throat and went down to Vlad's lab.

"How many times must I tell you this until you get it through your ghostly shell," Anubis said walking up to the portal, "I WILL NOT BE YOUR FRIEND!" Anubis then blasted Klemper back into the ghost zone and continued looking for the crystal.

Author's Note: There's chapter 9, please review. Much more to come.


	10. Counter Measures

Cenan was looking over information about the temple where Anubis became pure energy, when his powers detected something. "Well," he said putting the papers away, "the ghost boy is coming, not surprised. In fact I expected it." Cenan took a Fenton Grappler out of his suit.

"You want him to come here," Sam said realizing that Cenan took he grappler because he knew it had a tracer.

"Yes," Cenan said, "My powers act as a ecto disrupter, why would I try to hide from him."

"It's a trap," Sam said.

"Yes and no," Cenan said walking towards the door, "He'll come here and save you, but I won't be here."

"What," Sam said confused, "I thought you weren't trying to hide from him."

"I'm not," Cenan explained as he reached the door, "but that doesn't mean I don't like giving him choices. You will stay here and I will be on my way to Egypt. Oh, and the ship will be sinking, just so you know."

"That would be easy for him," Sam said, "you won't get far in a chopper before he saves me."

"You're right," Cenan said turning and walking towards her, "I guess I will haft to make more difficult."

"How are you going to do that," Sam said nervous.

"Simple," Cenan said putting the Spectrum Deflector on her, "by making you impossible to touch, let alone save." He locked the Deflector and put the key in his pocket. He then walked out of the room and locked the door. He went up on the deck of the ship and got in the chopper. The pilot, who was being mind controled, started the chopper and took off.

"We won't make it the rest of the way with this chopper sir," The pilot said.

"leave that to me," Cenan responded, "just get away from here." The chopper went off at it's top speed, quickly moving away from the ship. Cenan then took out a remote and triggered the bombs that were placed on the hull, after several explosions the ship began to sink.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying to the ship as fast as he can. "Hang on Sam, I'm coming," Danny said looking the the tracking device, "okay should be there in about an hour."

The boat was sinking quickly, Sam was trying to get out of the room she was locked in but had no luck. The cruise ship was sinking and she was trapped on it.

Author's Note: There's chapter 10, please review. It will take an hour for Danny to get there, but I doubt he has that much time befor the boat sinks. MORE TO COME


	11. Rescue

"I haft to get out of here," Sam said while trying to find a way off the sinking boat. However there was no way out, no windows, no ventalation safts, and the door was locked. Realizing that there was no way out, Sam blocked all possible ways that water can get in. She hoped that forming a air bubble in the room would give Danny enough time to get there, "Danny, please hurry."

Meanwhile Cenan was reaching land, he was no where near Egypt. "This is it sir, we can't go any farther with this amount of gas," the pilot said as th reached a cliff at the end of shore, "There is no way we can make it to Egypt."

"We weren't supposed to," Cenan said smiling, "there is absolutly nothing of any value in Egypt, I just needed to get the ghost kid out to a place where no one can help him."

Danny was going as fast as he could following the tracking device to Sam, unaware of the danger she's in. Meanwhile, The boat Sam was trapped on became completely submerged. As the boat began to drop into the depths, Sam could hear the water pouring into the boat. She hoped that the air bubble she turned the room into would hold.

Danny was flying at top speed looking at the traker, then just like that it said he passed her. "What the," Danny said looking around not seeing anything. He flew around in circles for a moment when he came to the spot where Sam was supposed to be, he looked down and notice wood and bubbles. "SAM!" he shouted as he flew down into the water and saw the sinking boat. He flew into the boat and found Sam trapped in a room.

"Danny," Sam said releaved to see him, "you made it."

"Yeah now lets get you out of here," Danny said as took Sam's wrist only to get zapped by the spectre deflecter, "Ow, how did that get on you."

"Cenan put it on me," Sam said.

"Alright, then I will blast you out and you will swim to the surface."

"No, the water pressure will crush me instantly."

"I haft to do something," Danny said.

"Then go stop Cenan."

"No, I'm not leaving you here to die," Danny said flying out to the bottom of the boat to try to lift the boat, he was obvouisly not strong enough.

"Need a little help," Jazz said in the spectre speeder.

"How did you get here so fast." Danny asked confused.

"I left the house shortly after you did," Jazz explained, "When I saw what was missing from the lab, I thought you would need this." She shot a key out of the speeder, Danny caught it and went back into the boat. He unlocked the deflecter and took Sam by the arm went invisible and flew to the surface. He went into the speeder and rested from his exausting rushed to get there on time.

"Thanks Jazz," Dann said as he stood up.

"No problem"

"Thank you Danny," Sam said.

"You're welcome," Danny said as he flew out of speeder.

"Where are you going," Sam asked.

"Too have a little take with our teacher," Danny said as flew off at top speed.

"DANNY WAIT," Sam said as she and Jazz went the opposite way at top speed, "We haft to go after him."

"What," Jazz asked, "Cenan is just a human right. I know he has some powers but I think Dann can handle him."

"You don't understand," Sam said concerned, "Cenan's powers act as a ecto disrupter, if Danny fights him he'll die." A few seconds later Jazz turned the speeder around.

Danny was flying at top speed with extreme anger, "Cenan, I know you can hear me. I am going to make you pay for what you did, you have been manibulating everything from the start. YOU WILL PAY."

Cenan smiled sensing Danny's thoughts, "BRING IT ON GHOST BOY."

Author's Note: There's Chapter 10. I'm back, sorry about the delay. I had a family reunion and I kind of lost interest in writing for a while. Please review, more to come.


	12. Defeat

Danny flew as fast as he could, he was angry and was certainly thinking only of getting back at Cenan Moltrov. Cenan however, wasn't concerned about Danny Phantom. With his powers acting as an ecto disrupter, he clearly had a massive advantage over Danny. Sam and Jazz meanwhile, were rushing to stop Danny before it was too late. With their attention focused on Cenan they all forgot about Anubis, who was still searching through Vlad's Lab searching for the crystal. Dan Phantom was still loose in the ghost zone and Venom, although a truce was declared, still posed a threat to Danny. All of this completely slipped Danny's mind as he focused on getting revenge on Cenan.

Danny finally reached the coast when he saw a flare, he turned and went to the source of the flare and saw Cenan standing on the top of a cliff. Danny flew over and landed on the cliff and began to walk towards Cenan.

"Danny Fenton," Cenan said smiling, "I was wondering when you were going to get here. How's Sam? Is she alive, I would like to know how you saved her and-"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to," Danny interrupted as he walked right up to him, "I don't know why you're doing this and I don't really care, but it ends now."

"Yes it does," Cenan responded. At that moment, Danny suddenly felt weaker. He felt his powers draining and didn't understand why. He then was suddenly sent flying backwards and hit a nearby rock. "There are advantages to being able to move things with your mind."

Danny struggled getting up, Cenan's attack made him even weaker. He was completely stunned about what was happening. "Don't tell me Sam forgot to tell you about another power I have," Cenan said laughing, "She forgot to tell you that my powers negate yours." Cenan then used his mind powers to throw Danny all over the place, with each attack Danny felt more and more of his powers drain from his body. Danny landed on near the edge of the cliff; his powers were no almost depleted.

"You see Fenton, you can't stop me," Cenan said walking towards Danny, "No one is here to help you, and there is no way for you to escape. That is the real reason I kidnapped Sam, there is nothing in Egypt that can help me become pure energy like my father, I set this up lure you to a place were you can't possibly get any help. 64 of my brain is currently active and once it reaches 100 I will be able to become pure energy." Danny tried desperately to get up but couldn't, he was too weak.

"Why are you doing this," Danny asked.

"Revenge," Cenan answered, "thousands of years ago during my first life on this planet I was betrayed. I did everything he wanted and he betrayed fearing I would overthrow him. The father betrayed the son and now the son has returned for revenge."

"Anubis," Danny said, "This is about getting revenge on Anubis. If that's true, why destroy me, Sam, and everyone else. Anubis is our enemy to."

"There is so much you don't understand," Cenan responded, "but I don't have to explain myself to you." He then took out a dagger, "You know what this is, I'm no expert but I think it's called the Fenton Anti-Ghost Dagger."

Cenan picked Danny up by the neck and stabbed him in the stomach; the power of the dagger neutralized the remainder of Danny's powers. "NOW DIE." Cenan left the dagger in Danny's stomach and stepped back. Danny turned back into a human and fell over the side of the cliff. He fell down and hit the water hard. Cenan looked over and walked to his helicopter. "Do we have enough fuel to get to the nearest airport," he asked the pilot. The pilot nodded and took off.

Sam and Jazz were rushing to get to Danny, unaware that it might already be too late.

Author's note: There's chapter 12, please review. Sorry about the delay, I've been cut off from the internet for a while but I'm back again and I probably will only be able to get one more chapter in before I once again get cut off from the internet for the rest of the week at least. But please review this chapter. 


	13. Salvation

"Hurry up," Sam said concerned, as she and Jazz raced to help Danny.

"What do you expect," Jazz asked, "I don't have any idea where we're going."

As they continued on, a beeping sound started coming from the computer, it was the Fenton tracker.

"What is it," Sam asked as the beeping continued.

"The Fenton Tracker," Jazz answered confused, "It detected something nearby."

"What."

Jazz looked on the screen, "The Fenton Anti-Ghost Dagger and it's coming from right off the coast. Uh oh."

"

We've got to hurry," Sam said.

"Know that I have a direction, we should get there soon." Jazz said really concerned.

Meanwhile, Danny regained conscience and swam to the surface. He used what strength he had left to pull the dagger out and grabbed a rock near the cliff. He tried to pull himself out but just didn't have enough strength left to do so. He tried desperately to stay above the surface of the water, but all the blood he lost caused him to once again pass out and slipped underwater just as Sam and Jazz arrived.

"There he is." Sam shouted. "He's right there."

"Where," Jazz asked, "I don't see him."

"I saw him just when we got here, just go down there." Jazz steered the vehicle towards where Sam pointed and descended, just then Sam dove into the water and pulled Danny out. Danny, however, was unconscious and wasn't breathing. Sam then did mouth to mouth CPR to revive him. Jazz meanwhile, patched up the wound from the dagger and others from his fight with Cenan. As Sam continued to perform CPR, Jazz set the auto-pilot to speed back to Fenton Works. Jazz took out placed wires onto Danny and shouted, "CLEAR," as she shocked Danny to try to get his heart started. She tried again and again with no effect, than finally they got his heart going though he remained unconscious. Jazz and Sam both gave a great sigh of relief and joy that they managed to save him.

When they finally got back to Fenton Works the placed Danny in bed, Jazz gave Danny a shot. "What is that for," Sam asked.

"A shot that will increase the production of blood," Jazz said, "He lost a lot of blood, but right now I hope he'll better before our parents get home."

"Where are they any way?"

"Some big anti-ghost meeting in Washington, They should be back by the end of the weekend."

Several hours passed before Danny came to, when he realized he was in his room he became startled. "Danny calm down."

"How did I-When did-What-what happened, Danny asked with great confusion.

"Your room," Sam answered, "Cenan beat you and then we saved you, you almost didn't make it."

"CENAN," Danny said trying to get up, "I haft to stop him."

"WHAT, HOW," Sam shouted, "by fighting him again, you were lucky last time Danny. I doubt he'll make the mistake of just leaving you there again."

"I've got to do something," Danny said rising.

"Yes I know, I'm just saying we need a new strategy."

"Okay, what do you think we should then."

"I don't know but we can't just jump in without a plan."

"Well we don't have a lot of time…" Danny said just as a loud roar came out of no where. Danny eyes widened when he realized what it was, THE GHOSTLY WAIL. "OH NO," Danny said covering his ears.

Meanwhile down in the Lab the ghost portal door blasted open from the wail, "Hahahaha." Dan Phantom then emerged from the portal, "Ha, I'm back, Hahahaha."

Author's Note: Chapter 13 at last, sorry it took so long. Dan is back and there is much more to come. I will start chapter 14 immediately after I post this and intend to have it up before the night is over. I better say this before people start nagging me, the whole cliff scene with Cenan and Danny, and Danny's rescue was kind of a rip off from Superman Returns. I apologize, I'm just running out of ideas and Cenan is a villain I didn't think of up till I started writing my stories, unlike all the other villains.


	14. The Dark Side

"Impossible," Cenan said while traveling back to Amity Park, "not only did Danny survive, but I know sense two of them. Danny is powerless and will be for forty-eight hours minimum, but this other Danny is five times more powerfull than him. What is going on? Not like I have enough to deal with, Anubis should figure out I have the crystal any time now."

Meanwhile, Anubis has grown tired of searching Vlad's house for the crystal, "I give up, if the crystal was here I would've found it by now." Anubis walked towards the portal when he stepped on a loose board, he lifted up the board and saw a box. He opened the box and saw all the information a human could get on the crystal. He also noticed a letter Vlad got from the person who gave him the crystal, Anubis opened it and smiled, "Cenan."

"Sam run," Danny said as Dan came through the floor and grabbed him. Dan flew back down to the lab and threw Danny to the ground.

"Long time no see," Dan said laughing, "aren't you goint to go ghost, oh wait you can't."

"What."

"I know about your battle with Cenan," Dan said grabbing Danny, "why do you think I took such a long time getting here, I've been watching from Clockworks tower."

"What are you going to do waste me," Danny said mocking the fact that he's been in this situation.

"No," Dan said shocking Danny, "that's not my plan."

"leave him alone," Sam said runnig in to the room.

"What are you going to do," Dan asked sarcasticaly.

"Sam, get out of here," Danny urged her.

"I think she should stick around for a little bit," Dan said as he stuck Sam to the wall with his ecto plasm attack.

"Alright, if you're not here to waste me then what is your plan," Danny asked getting impatient.

"Isn't that obvious," Dan responded, "You changed my past, and now I'm here to change it back."

"How are you going to do that, my friends and family didn't die so how do you in-"

"You don't get it do you," Dan interrupted, "their death was only meant to start the cycle, the real thing that was supposed to happen is that you were supposed to fuse with Plasmius. But since I don't have time to find him, I guess I will haft to take the alternative route." Dan started to power up and right at that moment, Danny felt himself get stronger.

"You're transfering your power into me, what good is that going to do."

"I not giving you my power, I'm transfering my ecto energy into you. It would be no different from fusing with Plasmius, all my evil is being transfered into you and soon you will turn into me."

"No," Danny shouted, "I'll fight it."

"Go ahead, but your efforts will be futile, no matter what you do, my evil will overwhelm you."

"But how can you, you'll destroy yourself."

"True, but I exist outside of time, so it doesn't really matter," Dan said as he was completed vaporized and transfered into Danny. Almost immediatly, Danny screamed as he became the evil Danny Phantom. Blood veins coming all over his face and his hair becoming flames, it was exactly how it was if he would've fused with Plasmius.

"Danny," Sam shouted as the ecto bindings wore off and she fell to the floor, "NO"

"Yes," Danny said as he began to hover, "the world is mine now." Danny basted out of the house and flew off.

Author's Note: For those of you who were expecting a big fight between Danny and Dan, sorry to disapoint you. But you haft to admit, you couldn't have expected this to happen to Danny. Please Review


	15. Prelude to War

Danny was flying through Amity Park wondering what he should do first, "So much to do, so much to destroy."

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to figure out what she should do. Jazz came home and was told everything but didn't know what to do either. Sam tried to figure out a way to get the good Danny back, "There has to be some way to fix this."

"How, the evil Danny said that it would've been no different if he fused with Vlad." Jazz responded.

"Wait," Sam said finally getting something, "Dan was wrong, it is different."

"What do you mean," Jazz asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Danny was flying when out of no where came a ghost ray and narrowly missed him. Danny looked over and saw Venom fly over, "Phantom."

"Venom," Danny responded, "What happened to our truce."

"EXPIRED," Venom answered.

"Good," Danny said firing a ghost ray back at him sending him to the ground, "This time you will not get away or win."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Venom," Cenan said to himself, sensing everything that was happenning, "Where the hell did he come from, can he sheild himself from my powers? He was created with Phantom's DNA, so if he can sheild himself then." Cenan's eyes widened and he ordered the pilot to get back to Amity Park as fast as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Vlad's mansion, Anubis flew out and hovered for a second, "Now, which way was Amity Park, I get there find Cenan, get the crystal, get to the ghost pyramid and then nothing will sta... That way." Anubis took off slowly, he also knew what was happening and was in no hurry to get there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now do see what is happening," one of the Overseers said to the others, "Cenan has the crystal, Venom is still on the loose, the future we had clockwork prevent with Danny Phantom has happened, and Anubis is just going to wait for the right time to strike."

"Yes, but you know our oath," one of the others responded, "We swore on our master's grave to never AGAIN intervene."

"Our master did everything in his power to stop Anubis and now everything he fought for is falling apart."

"May I remind you what happened last time we directly intervened in time, the last time Anubis tried to get his hands on the Crystal, the last time Cenan tried to get his revenge. We can't do that again."

"Even if it means total destruction, you know that when Anubis gets his hands on the crystal he will come here to destroy us," There was then a long silence, "dimension barriers won't stop him.

Author's Note: There's Chapter 15, please review.


	16. Conflicts and Redemption

"Come on Fenton," Venom said laughing, 'Is that the best you can do." Venom shot ghost fire out of his mouth countering Danny's attack. He the jumped up above Danny and pnched hard on the head, sending him down into the flames. Danny emerged from the flames and created copies of himself, just as Vlad and Dan could.

"I haven't even started to try yet," Danny and the copies said as they all attacked Venom on all sides. They punched, kick, and blasted Venom all over the place, Danny's copies then rejoin him as he charged at him to finish him off. Venom then disapeared right as Danny got to him. "Come on Venom, stand and fight me."

"Your powers have greatly increased since the last time we fought," Venom said reapearing and multiplying, "But with Carnage now reabsorbed, my powers are unlimited." Venom and his copies attacked Danny, but he managed to multiply himself and countered. The two of them continued to battle it out through out the entire city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things do not look good," one of the Observers said, still watching what was happening, "They are equal in power and they each grow more powerful as they fight each other."

"But that doesn't change a thing," another observer said, "we can not and will not intervene."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Venom both fell to the ground after an exausting fight. "What does it take to destroy you," Danny asked enraged, "how can you fight me with out losing energy, how could you fight Anubis with out losing strength, what do I haft to do."

"You don't get it do you," Venom asked, "I can't be destroyed, I can constantly regenerate, I constantly grow more powerful. You can't stop me, no one can stop me, not even Anubis. You see, there is no hope, ONLY VENOM." Venom launched another attack, the two of them continued to exchange blows as they each try harder and harder to destroy each other.

"There has to be a way to defeat him, If Carnage could be defeated then," Danny then started thinking, "that's it, Carnage wasn't defeated because he was overpowered, he was defeated by... THE GHOSTLY WAIL." Danny then used the ghostly wail, Venom was then sent back screaming. "Looks like I finally found your weakness," Danny said as he hit him with another ghostly wail. Venom went to his knees screaming, the ecto goo then became unstable as Venom blew up into peices and disintegated. "No one can stop you huh, well I just did."

"DANNY," Sam said running over.

"You again," Danny said laughing, "I just destroyed Venom, what can you do to stop me."

"I'm not here to stop you," Sam responded, "I'm here to help you."

"Ha ha, help me," Danny shouted, "The Danny you know is dead."

"No he isn't, Dan was wrong this is different then if you fused with Plasmius."

"How do you figure that, the only difference is that I'm an even more powerful and more evil ghost."

"But you're not all ghost, even if Dan fused with you, you're still half human, and that half is still good."

"Even if it is, it doesn't have any control."

"Really," Sam reponded, "then why didn't you destroy me at Fenton works, why didn't you burn the city to the ground."

"You are really starting to annoy me Sam, if you really want to be destroyed, then I saw grant your wish." Danny then grabed Sam by the neck and picked her up.

"Come on Danny snap out of it," Sam said chocking, "I know you're in there, you haft to fight him."

"Don't waste what little breath you have left."

"Just like you were able to fight Freakshow's mind control, like fighting Anubis' control. You're not just a ghost, you're half human, that's the half I'm in love with."

"What," Danny said hesitating.

"There it is," Sam said starting to cry, as she began to run out of air, "I love and I know you love me."

Danny was hesitating, then all of a sudden he dropped her and grabed his head. "No it can't be, nooooo," Danny's powers began to surge as his hair color began to flicker between white and black. Then finally he changed back into a human. "I did it," Danny said with a smile on his face, "It's under control, I can control it again."

"Danny," Sam said regaining her breathe.

"Sam," Danny blushed, "huh..."

"Danny don't even try," Sam said as she kissed him on the lips. She broke the lip lock, "Your ghost half?"

"Completely under control," Danny answered, "now it's time to settle some unfinished buiseness with Cenan,"

"What, but his powers neutralizes yours."

"True," Danny said going ghost, "But now I have a lot more power for him to neutraleze. Carnage, Venom, Vlad, and Dan, that's four down and two more to go."

Author's Note: There's chapter 16, please review. Coming up: Danny vs. Cenan


	17. Revelation and Confrontation

"No telling how long I have until Cenan becomes pure energy and unleashes the power of the crystal," Dann said to himself bolting through the air trying to find him, when suddenly a lazer blast went by him.

"Remember me, ghost."

"Valerie, stop... listen."

"Not a chance ghost," Valerie said as she continued to fire at Danny, "It's been a little while but this time you will die."

"Will you stop and just listen for a second," Danny said evading the blasts, "Anubis' son is going to enslave humanity, become pure energy... well let's just say we're going to have more than one Anubis pretty soon."

"Why should I trust you," Valerie asked, "or any ghost for that matter."

"I don't blame you for not trusting ghosts but you can trust me," Danny said landing on the ground.

"How can I possibly trust you, ghost kid?"

'You can't," Danny said changing back into a human, "but you can trust a friend."

"Danny," Valerie said shocked, "This has to be a trick, you can't be the ghost kid."

"Well I am, so now you haft to choose. Do you want to let your blind hatred of ghosts control you, or do you want to trust a friend."

"I choose," Valerie said slowely, "to trust a friend."

"Good, I will explain everything on the way. We haft to find Cenan before it's to late."

"The school teacher."

"Like I said, I'll explain it on the way." Danny and Valerie then took off and flew away.

"FENTON," shouted Cenan's voice in Danny's head," I'm at the school ghost boy, so if you want to fight, come and get one." Danny and Valerie then change curse and went for the school. The two of them got there and saw Cenan standing right in the school yard.

"Cenan," Danny said a bit surprised, "it's only been a couple hours, howdid you get here in a jet."

"I have my ways of traveling," Cenan responded, "but that's kind of besides the point of this little meeting we're having, Fenton. You have proven to be a bigger pain in the neck than I ever thought possible."

"I have a nack for that, ask Valerie."

"Speaking of which, Ms. Gray, I will haft to ask you to leave now. This is between me and Fenton."

"You kidding," Valerie said offended, "I can take you myself." Valerie charged at Cenan.

"VALERIE, NO STOP," Danny shouted as Cenan fired a giant energy beam, blasting Valerie all the way into a building across the street.

"Energy Beam, got that power when My brain reached 76."

"Why you," Danny fired a ghost ray at Cenan, blasting a hole right in his stomach. The hole almost instantly healed itself.

"Power to heal, 87," Cenan said going into the air, "ability to fly, 91. I'm close Fenton, you have 5 minutes."

"You may have all those powers but for 5 minutes you're still human, and that's all I need." Danny then took off and rammed fight into Cenan and went straight up. Sam then came up following the sounds of explosions and saw them go straight up into high altitudes.

"What are you doing," Cenan asked unable to get free.

"Going to where no human can survive, space."

"No human, that includes you," Cenan said shocking Danny with his ecto disrupter powers. During the struggle the crystal fell out of Cenan's pocket and went back down to Earth.

Sam just lost site of them when she saw the crystal falling. She ran over to catch it. The cystal fell, not into her hands, but into Tucker's. "Tucker," Sam asked stunned.

"No, ANUBIS," he said blasting Sam away, "THE CRYSTAL IS FINALLY MINE." Anubis then flew away with the crystal.

"NO," Sam shouted, "Danny, hurry with Cenan and get back here quickly."

Danny felt himself get weaker and weaker as Cenan continued to shack him, but they continued got higher and higher. The temperature was droping and the lack of oxygen was beginning to suffacate Cenan. It was only a matter of time until one of them ran out of strength. Danny began to slow down as he realized he didn't have enough power to get into space, in a last ditch effort he put most of his remaining strength into a ghostly wail. The force of the wail sent Cenan into outer space, were he suffacated to death. Danny then changed back into a human and began to fall back to Earth. He fell for several minutes as he thought about what has happened recently, with Anubis, Vlad, Venom, Carnage, Cenan, and Dan. He then realized that Anubis was still out there and used that fact to put all of his remaining strength into trying to go ghost. Then just as he was closing in to ground level, Valerie came up and caught him. "Caught you."

"Danny," Sam said as Valerie landed and put him down, "we have a big problem."

"What about Valerie, relaxe she knows," Danny said trying to regain his strength.

"No, during your fight with Cenan, he dropped the crystal."

"Good, where is it," Danny asked with a sign of relieve.

"ANUBIS HAS IT."

"WHAT," Danny said now panicing.

"He's problably already inside the ghost zone by now."

"I haft to stop him," Danny said getting up and going ghost. He had enough power to fly and he did. He took off as fast as he could."

"What do we do," Valerie asked.

"Pray," Sam said, "one, that he can get there in time. Two, that he has enough strength to fight."

Author's note: There's Chapter 17. Please Review


	18. Ultimate Wrath of Evil

"I haft to stop Anubis," Danny said to himself flying to the portal, "but I don't even know where the ghost pyramid is... But I know someone who does." Danny flew into his house, went up to his room, and took out a Fenton Thermis. He opened, releasing Vlad Plasmius.

"What the," Vlad said standing up, "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to let me go."

"Save it Plasmius," Danny interupted, "Anubis has the crystal."

"Anubis is dead, you destroyed him."

"Long story sort, he survived and know he has the crystal."

"What does this haft to do with me."

"One, Anubis is going to destroy everything, including you. Two, you know where theghost pyramid is."

"Alright, do you know were the Fright Knight's castle is?"

"Yes"

"Go there and you will see in the distance what appears to be a worm hole, go through it and it's a sort flight to the Pyramid. That is actually a sort cut, and I doubt Anubis knows about it."

"How long will it take to get there with out it?"

"I don't know, are you going to go stop him."

"You're not going to help."

"There is something at my lab that might be usefull, so that's where I will be going."

"Fine," Danny said flying out of the room and into the ghost zone. Several minutes later he reached Fright Knight's castle and saw the worm hole, he went through it and entered a weird, but familiar part of the ghost zone. Instead of the sky being green, it was red, Danny recognized it from when Anubis enslaved the ghost zone. Danny then saw the pyramid in the distance and flew towards it. He entered the Pyramid and made is way to the throne room, and there he saw Anubis. Anubis was still in Tucker's body, blood veins were all over his face and his eye color was red and blood shot.

"Hello Phantom, about time you got here," Anubis said to Danny as he entered the room.

"What happened to you," Danny said shocked by his appearence.

"Aparently the human body isn't to well acustomed to holding a energy entity," Anubis responded.

"You're destroying Tucker's body," Danny said horrified.

"Yes, and also draining what's left of my powers. But once I activate the crystal I will get my original body back and you can have what's left of your friend."

"Wait, you haven't activated the crystal yet," Danny asked now confused.

"Well I wanted you to see how everything you did was for nothing," Anubis said with a grin on his face, "And I can't activate the crystal, yet." Anubis then fired a electric blast at Danny. Danny fell to the ground weak from the attack.

"What do you mean you can't activate the crystal?"

"Cenan didn't tell you," Anubis responded in a tone suggesting he wasn't surprised, "I require a combination of ghost energy and human energy."

"WHAT," Danny said shocked.

"Yep," Anubis sais zapping energy from Danny, "and I'd say you are the universal donor. You have given me the key to my ultimate revenge." Anubis then placed the crystal onto a platform and placed Danny's energy into it. The crystal began to glow and mass amount of energy then came out of it and went into Anubis. There was then a bright light as Tucker fell to the ground next to Danny, then Anubis appeared in his actual body.(It's like the Jackle from Kim Possible only with armor and and no hair.)

"No," Danny shouted, "this can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is," Anubis said standing up, "and now what to do with you Phantom. I'd say de-materialising you will be good." Anubis fired a blast a Danny, Danny screamed as it tore him apart molecule by molecule. "Hahaha, Danny Phantom is dead. Now everyone else is dead." Anubis flew out of the temple and laid waste to everything in the ghost zone, he then went through the Fenton Portal and destroyed everything. Anubis laughed as the entire planet was completely engulfed by his destruction. "My REVENGE, IS COMPLETE."

Author's note: Ther's chapter 18 please review, I take both compliments and critizism. Danny's dead and Anubis has destroyed everything. more to come.


	19. Debate

"Uh, what the," Danny said when he saw nothing but white everywhere, "Where am I, hello, anyone one there."

"Relax Danny Phantom," Said one of the observers, "there is no need to panic."

"Who are you," Danny asked still wondering what was going on.

"I am an observer, you may remember Clock Work mention us after you defeated Dan Phantom."

"That's right, where am?"

"You are nowhere," The observer said circling Danny, "This is a realm where we moniter the timeline."

"Then you know what's happening," Danny said still a bit confused.

"Yes we do," Said the other observers as they came down and turned to the first one, "you shouldn't have brought him here."

"Anubis has destroyed the Earth," The first observer said defending himself, "his power is restored, and it is only a matter of time before he reached us here."

"We will not intervene," Another Observer said in response, "Not again, Anubis is to powerful to deal with."

"Wait, are you saying this has happened before," Danny asked trying to keep up.

"Yes, the fith time actually, but this is the first time he has ever gotten the crystal."

Enough," one of the observers interupted, "We all know the damage that was caused before, we swore to our dead master to never again step in."

"Master," Danny said, "Anubis created Clock Work then that means Ra created you."

"Yes, and now enough talk, send him back."

"Wait, if Ra created you than you know how to defeat Anubis, you delt with him before," Danny said trying to convince them to help. The ten or so observers looked at each other and quietly spoke to one another.

"We can not, and will not help you," One of them finally said, "This is the first time Anubis has restored his powers."

Danny then started to get annoyed with this, they obviously had the power to help but for some reason wouldn't. "You are just going to sit here and watch this happen." The observers looked at each other as Danny continued, "Anubis was your master's worst enemy and you are just going to let him win."

"How dare you," One of the observers said in response, "Before he died, Ra told us to never again intervene."

"I bet he didn't expect Anubis to come back again," Danny said with anger.

"You don't understand," One of the observers said, "If we intervene, we are no better than Anubis."

"If you sit back and do nothing, you're no better than him," Danny responded, "So what is the point."

"You have no idea the damaged we caused the last time Anubis broke free, how much of the timeline we destroyed."

"Haven't you stopped to think that you are supposed to intervene, that this all how it was actually supposed to happen."

"We go by what Ra told us, we exist outside of time, any other thinking is a paradox."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter how things work out, as long as they work out correctly."

"You call Anubis winning the correct thing."

"It's how it's supposed to be."

"How do you know that, how do you know how things are supposed to work out? I'm not asking to confront Anubis, I'm asking you to help me, so I can confront him."

The observers talked to each other and looked at Danny, "We have come to our final decision."

Author's Note: There is Chapter 19, enjoy. Almost done, about 3 or 4 chapters.


	20. Anubis Vs Danny: Final Round

"Hahahaha," Anubis stood over his domain, which was nothing but a torched Earth, "Now to rebuild."

"Hey Anubis," Danny said coming in from the sky, "how about a bit more destruction." Danny punched Anubis hard in the jaw sending down into the rocks.

"What does it take to destroy you," Anubis said rising from the rubble, "And how... Ra!!!! He's still alive."

"No," Danny responded, "but is servants are and they decided to give what remained of his power."

"And you think that will be enough to stop me," Anubis flew up and ran into Danny and sent him through several mountains, Danny however, weathered the blow and kicked Anubis of and blasted him back. Danny threw a hard right hook and hit Anubis in the face, Anubis punched back, the two exchanged blows for about thirty seconds until Danny used the ghostly wail. Anubis went crashing into the ground, Danny went to slam his knee into Anubis as he went intangible and went through the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have reached a decision," One of the Observers said approaching Danny, "We can not fight Anubis, but you can."

"But...wait...what," Danny responded going from angry to confused, "what are you talking about I can't fight Anubis."

"Maybe now you can't," Another observer said taking out a crystal, "but with this you will, this crystal contains what is left of his power."

"So, you use that one me and I get the power of Ra."

"Correct, it won't be enough to destroy Anubis, but it will do the trick."

"Than how do I destroy Anubis."

"We have a theory..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So yourself Anubis," Danny shouted, "What are you a coward."

"No," Anubis said appearing behind him, "Just sneaky." Anubis hit Danny with a hard right hook, Danny was knocked nearly out cold. Anubis charged, but Danny back flipped out of the way just in time.

"Ow, that is a hell of a right hook," Danny said rubbing his cheeks, "I'll have to watch out for that." Danny and Anubis went toe to toe, throwing hooks, kicks, and uppercuts at each other. Danny hit the ground and quickly regained himself. Anubis threw another punch but Danny caught, and as he began to spin him around a spew of lava just bursted out of the ground and melted Anubis's entire right side. From the middle of his face all the way down was completely melted off, then it all grew back, first the brain, than the bone, the muscle, and finally the skin and armor. Danny stood there completely shocked, how could any one survive that.

"Now do you understand," Anubis shouted, "I AM INVINCEBLE." Anubis launched another attack on Danny. Danny tried to defend himself but he was quickly running out of power. Anubis kept on going as if he had unlimited power, Danny was tossed around as if he no longer posed a threat to him. he then fell to the ground weakened as Anubis laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a theory," one of the observers said, "The crystal that contains the power of Ra may also be able to dematerialize Anubis."

"Seriously," Danny asked in disbelief.

"But, we urge you to use this only as a last resort. For it will take literally every ounce of ecto energy you have, its use may be fatal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care about the consequences," Danny said to himself standing up, "I must stop him." Danny took out the crystal and stuck into Anubis' chest. He began focusing his energy into it.

"What are you doing," Anubis shouted, "you'll destroy yourself."

"No," Danny responded, "Only half of myself." Danny's ghost half seperated from his human half and went through the crystal into Anubis. The human half fell to the ground as Anubis began to dematerialize.

Anubis screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THIS ISN"T ENOUGH TO DESTROY ME, I WILL EVENTUALY REMATERIALIZE, AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS YOU WON'T BE AROUND TO STOP ME." Anubis fully dematerialized and a shock wave went around the planet, fixing everything that he destroyed.

"Yeah," Danny said responding to Anubis' statement, "But that won't be for a long time."

Author's Note: There's Chapter 20, up next the conclusion of my Danny Phantom Quadology.


	21. Conclusion

Sam woke up in the middle of the park, "What Happened."

"Simple," Danny responded next to her, "Anubis destroyed the world I destroyed him, and everything went back to normal."

"Then it's over," Sam asked with relieve, "Anubis is finally gone."

"Yes, he's gone, my powers are gone, but there is an easy way we can fix that." Later, Danny inside the fenton portal as Sam, set it up using a picture from the first accident. She turned the portal on and Danny once again became Danny Phantom.

"Well, I guess that's everything," Sam said smileing.

"Guess so," Danny said taking Sam by the hand and flying out of the house, "So what should we do today."

"Well, first we need to tell Tucker that we are actually together," Danny stopped right after Sam said that, "What??"

"I just remembered," Danny said, "WHERE'S TUCKER."

Tucker woke at and realized he was still inside the Ghost Pyramid, "Oh Come On, ok guys I will be waiting here... Hurry up and get me already!!!!!" He sat down waiting for Danny and Sam to get him, "This is great, at least Anubis isn't controlling me anymore...this place gives me the kreeps, so HURRY UP ALREADY..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, The Observers watched everything that was happening, "Should we tell them where Tucker is," one asked.

"No," said a figure that obviously wasn't a observer, "Phantom will figure it out."

"We broke our oath," another observer said.

"You did your job," The Figure responded, "Anubis had to be destroyed."

"But he isn't," the observer said again, "he will rematerialize."

"That will take a million years minimum," The Figure responded.

"What about Danny Phantom," The Observer asked.

"Relax," said the figure who turned out to be Cenan as he walked out the shadows, "he isn't a problem. Besides, if he hasn't figured out I'm Ra yet, he never will."

Author's Note: The End, Please Review.

Up next, Kim Possible: Nemesis


End file.
